Icy Imprisonment
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Starscream's fate changed the day his partner crashed into the ice those many, many vorns ago... Skyfire's life took a drastic turn when he was uncovered after so long... Now, what if Skyfire wasn't the only one imprisoned in that icy tomb of his? After millions of vorns of restless sleep, they have finally been uncovered to find a universe far unlike anything they remember...


_Authors' Note:_

This fanfiction is actually inspired by a plotbunny by jen_rock which can be found at the Transformers Bunny Farm… I can't believe I actually went there, lol xD

The bunny goes as follows:

_G1. I've seen a few interesting stories where Starscream was the one to crash instead of Skyfire but what about a story where they both crash and get frozen together. They're then discovered by either side._

I can't believe I never thought of that! O.O *Facepalms, shaking head*

_**/ - / - /**_

Cybertronian Units of Time:

Klik - 1 Cybertronian second (5 Earth seconds)

Breem - 1 Cybertronian minute (5.2 Earth minutes)

Joor - 1 Cybertronian hour (5.7 Earth hours)

Orn - 1 Cybertronian day (4.7 Earth days)

Quintun - 1 Cybertronian week (23.5 Earth days)

Diun - 1 Cybertronian month (16.7 Earth weeks)

Vorn - 1 Cybertronian year (5.2 Earth years)

* * *

_Cold… so very, very c-cold…_

_Ca...annot… move…_

…_Where…?_

_S…someone… there… S-Starscream… is…is that you?_

"**Subject: online. Activation: 18.3 kliks."**

"**Good. And the Seeker?"**

_V-voices… Who? …Seeker?_

_S..Starscream…_

_Starscream… What… happ…ened?_

_There was… a… a storm…_

…_Storm… I lost my… bearings…_

_Down, down, down… plummeting… towards surface…._

_Screaming… me? N-no… Star… Star was… screaming…_

_Was he… hurt? Urgh… Cold… So, so c-cold…_

"**You sure this is worth it, boss? He looks kinda broken to me."**

"**Silence! Do not question my authority, imbecile!"**

"**Alrighty then, boss-bot! Uh… I mean, yessir!"**

_Boss…? Who…_

_I cannot… see… Why…?_

_Optical receptors… damaged in… fall, perhaps…?_

_Then ori..ginal sight… i-impossible until return… to Cybertron…_

_Cyber…tron…_

"**Sir, he's waking up."**

"**Excellent… He will make a fine addition to the **_**Decepticons**_**!"**

_Waking… up?_

_De...cep…ti…cons?_

…_What…_

_Sleep… tired…_

_N-no… S..Star… needs me!_

* * *

_**Systems online; processing…**_

_**WARNING: Energon levels at 17%!**_

**PROCESSING…**

_**Electropulse: stable.**_

_**Motor relays: functional.**_

_**Damage Report: thrusters and auto gyro offline. Minor injury to cranial chamber; optical sensors.**_

_**Anomalies: alternate mode inaccessible. Reason: unknown.**_

_**Locking chip deactivating… Stasis lock removal imminent.**_

**PROCESSING…**

* * *

Dim, sapphire-like optics slowly—_oh so slowly_—onlined. Almost immediately, they shuttered, the owner startled by the seemingly blindingly bright light above him and sharp twinge he felt upon doing so. Once he felt his optics had sufficiently adjusted, the mech online them once more. The sight that met him was one he could only have hoped to expect.

'_A… search party?'_

Indeed, four Transformers stood before him. Two seekers of the same model as Starscream and what appeared to be a symbiont carrier were closest to him. The final was the one who immediately caught his attention, and whom he knew to be "the boss".

None were mechs he recognized, but for the moment, he really didn't care. He was safe… and so was Starscream. There was but one problem… he couldn't tell what color the seekers were.

"Sir, he's online."

"I can see that, idiot!"

Flinching slightly, he stared in surprise as the boss snapped at one of the seekers (the closest one) for no apparent reason. "Wha…?"

That got the leader's attention. "Soundwave, shut him down. I don't want hi-"

That was all the blue-eyed mech processed before he was plunged back into oblivion.

'_Star…'_

* * *

_Authors' Note 2:_

Sorry it was so short guys, but it _was_ a prologue… and I've been itchin' ta post it! *Grins while rubbing the back of my head* Hope it was enjoyable regardless! ^^

At any rate, I've got some stuff to go over, so here it is:

Alright, so I'll just start out by saying that this is my first ever Transformers fic. To be honest, I'm actually a new fan to the series, having just recently (like past month or two (or three, I lost track) recently) started watching the show. I've skipped ahead to Armada due to hearing good things about it, and so far, I'm quite pleased! ^^ I should mention I gave G1 a try, but quickly grew tired of the poor animation, as I did not really have a motivation to continue watching it other than out of curiosity. Plus, new fav character made to look like a whiny pussy. *Pouts* I did, however, decide to watch the first two episodes Skyfire appears in for this story… interesting, but a little disappointing after having already read some fanfics with him in them… *Sighs*

Speaking of new favorite Bot, I'm sure it's no surprise to those of you who know me to learn that my favorite character from said series is none other than… Starscream! The screechy, traitorous, backstabbing SIC of the Decepticons himself! Hahaha! XDDD

So far I'm on episode 39, but I do know what happens to Starscream in the future… at least in Armada… WHY?! It's ALWAYS my favorite character!

…Ehem. Anyways, back to what I was saying. I'm a new fan of Transformers, yes, but after reading some delightful fanfictions on this site featuring the 'Formers in action, I just couldn't help but succumb to the urge of writing one myself. This story, in all likelihood, is probably gonna contain a TON of fanon as I'm still a tad unfamiliar with the actual canon. Oh, and some of the characters are likely gonna be a mix of their Armada and G1 personalities, as I am more familiar with the former. But, regardless of whatever happens, know now that this will be an AU… it kinda has to be if Screamer's not originally with the 'cons. *Smirks*

Anyways, POV will be from Starscream, Skyfire, or another Transformer depending on the chapter. If you couldn't figure it out, this chapter was in Skyfire's POV. Don't worry, I fully intend on balancing out the interactions evenly between Autobots, Decepticons, and maybe I'll even throw in some screen time for the humans. ;)

Please be patient with me as I am a newb to this fandom. I would also like to apologize for any OOCness... In fact, suggestions, tips, and the like would be greatly appreciated to help me with this, just no flaming, _please_!

Oh, and for any fans of Digimon reading this, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Impmon, Beelzemon, Wizardmon, the Tamers, or Digimon in general. I just happened to have been nipped by the _completely_ unexpected Transformers bug. …I blame Bookworm Gal and (surprisingly) the Bay 'verse movies. -.- Not to mention I was running on Digi-fumes when it came to ideas… *Sweatdrops sheepishly* Ehehe…

Speeking of digi-fumes, I've got squat when it comes to a title for this fic… If you guys have any ideas, please let me know! :D

So, uh, with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this fanfiction! R & R guys! ;D

_- __**MitzvahRose**__, signing off -_


End file.
